


A change of Fate

by samwinchestersheavytesticle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alive Fujimoto Shirou, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family, Original Character(s), Swearing, not sure what pairings yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwinchestersheavytesticle/pseuds/samwinchestersheavytesticle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurikura's seal is weakened when Rin is five, his future shifts.</p><p>UPDATE: My PC is broken currently and I'm saving up to fix it, so i wont be able to update quickly BUT I HAVE NOT given up on this work, I WILL FINISH IT one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody I've taken over this fic from KatyBee, I hope you're all patient with me!

"Rin! Come on ya don't wanna be late for school do you? I guess someone's not getting any sukiyaki tonight." Shirou called just loud enough for his boy to hear in his shared room upstairs.

" What! That's no fair I'm comin." Rin shouted worryingly, then sprinted down the stairs of the monastery.

" Rin your shoes are on the wrong feet." Yukio stated, trying to hold back a smile while Shirou didn't bother and chuckled at his son's mishap. "What?" he looked down " Oh! hehehe." the elder twin reached down and switched his shoes then sloppily tied his laces. Fujimoto took his twins small hands and walked out the double doors of the church. "Oi, daddy I still get sukiyaki tonight right?" asked nervously lightly squeezing his fathers hand.

" Hmm, but you need to learn your lesson.... I guess I could just do this!" Suddenly Shirou pulled his hand away from Rin's and gave him a playful, but firm noogie. Rin quickly ducked to a crouch and slapped Shirou's hand away.

" Oww what the heck old man!? " Rin yelled while trying to somehow rub the pain away on the top of his head. The priest then laughed mercilessly

" Dad, don't you think that was a bit mean?" Yukio said feeling sorry for his big brother, he had only felt the pain of his father's noogies once and it was not a pleasant experience.

" Come on Yukio we got to get you to school!" Shirou said, his laughter subsiding, with a sneaky smile on his face, he grabbed Yukio's hand that was dropped during the commotion and walked ahead dragging Yukio with him.

"W-Wait for me!" Rin shouted running after them. Just that had Shirou cracking up again, oh how he loved his children.

"Come here I'll let you hold my hand." he said slowing down and holding out his free hand to his right side.

" Tch, whatever ya old priest." Rin mumbled and took Yukio's free hand instead. Disbelief crossed Shirou's face, then his cackling resumed once more. As the twins held on to one another they turned to each other and smiled a small smile as they continued on to school with their clown of a dad, not knowing the events that would happen later that day would eventually tear apart their small family.

* * *

 

*Ring! Ring! Ring!* "Alright everyone remember to finish up that homework I gave you tonight! Rin stay behind, I need to speak with you." Ms. Tsumi called to her class. Each student but one rushed out the door chattering and giggling. 

"Miss Tsumi why can't I go?" Rin whined "I already had time out  _and_  talked to the principle."

" I know Rin but you need understand that it is not okay to hurt your peers, even if they are bullying someone you should not resort to violence." Tsumi scolded. Rin shifted from foot to foot and twiddled his thumbs in an act of habit.

" I know but I couldn't just let them make fun of 'em. Yukio was cryin' what kind of big brother would I be if I let them do that?"

 " You just need to get an adult and we will take care of it. You are lucky you only gave them a couple of bruises if it was worse you could have been in big trouble. So no more fighting okay?" the teacher asked.

"Kay." Rin grumbled looking down at his feet.

"Okay you may go now." Rin grabbed his backpack and left, leaving through the door that led directly outside.

Walking down the sidewalk, Rin looked around. " Wha? Yukio didn't even wait for me." 'After I protected him from those meanies today' Rin sighed and began his journey home down the street. With the time it takes to walk alone, Rin already got bored and started kicking around the rocks and pinecones deserted on the sidewalk.

After a good 10 minutes Rin couldn't stand it anymore and stopped. 'This is so boring! Stupid Yukio walking home without me.' He sighed. 'Don't I have a picture book in my backpack?...Since when do I want to read?!!' Rin sighed again and stomped his feet, in the middle of his tantrum he vaguely hear footsteps behind him. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck prick up Rin slowly turned his head. 'Creepy.' Rin frowned and walked forward with new urgency. Reaching the corner he needed to go down Rin hurriedly turned right, seeing the church down the street Rin felt a rush of relief, until he heard steps close behind him. He quickened his steps feeling pure dread and fear in his blood. Just as he lifted his foot to start running, something snagged around his left ankle and pulled him to the ground. "Ahh" Luckily he managed to put his hands in front of him and protect his face from the cement. Rin then quickly turned around and saw a man with salt and pepper hair, tan leathery skin, and beady black eyes.

" Hello little boy, why don't you come with me?I have a son just about your age and I'm sure he would love a friend" The man said with a twisted smile. Rin was absolutely sure he did not want to go with this creep. So he did what he always does, despite his teacher's lecture, he swiftly rised up and punched the man as hard as he could in his privates and ran as fast as he could towards his home. Rin heard the man fall "God damnit, you little shit!" Rin looked back. Undeterred by the pain he must be in, the man raced toward him at full speed and tackled him to the ground. Rin screamed and thrashed underneath him yelling for his father. Rin suddenly something cold press against his neck, realization dawned on him - a knife. "You shut up you little brat or I'll slit your throat." The man whispered harshly in his ear. Rin was scared, Rin was angry, Rin was confused, but most of all Rin was disgusted by a man that would threaten to end his life when he had done nothing wrong, he was to young to have done anything that could make him deserve this. ' I need something, anything, to stay alive I don't want to die!'

Suddenly Rin felt something strange flow through his body, he felt strength fill him from his toes to the very top of his head. ' I feel strong. An adrenaline rush?' He thought then put a hand on each of the man's shoulders and pushed, the man flew back a good two feet and landed on his butt. 'wow' Rin thought. Just as he was about to get up and attempt to beat the poop out of the creep he heard his name. "Rin!" Rin turned his head.

 "Daddy" He shouted then picked himself off of the sidewalk and ran to his father who he had wished would come save him just moments before. Rin reached him and attacked him in an embrace that nearly knocked the air out of Shirou and began sobbing, calling daddy again and again. Shirou hugged him back, then gasped.

'Rin's attacker!' he moved his eyes back and forth around the scene 'he's gone'.

* * *

Shirou unlocked the passage that leads to the church's secret basement. He slowly walked down the stairs, lightly pushing on each step with his foot to be sure they wouldn't fall through. Shirou hoped he would never deem it necessary to even check the sword which holds Rin's demon powers, but how could he have defended himself from a grown man like today? Rin is a strong boy but he is only five years and he weighs 45 pounds, there is no way a normal boy like that could fend of a huge man. ' But I suppose Rin isn't a normal boy' Shirou stepped up to  the old dresser that holds the Koma sword and took the rusty iron key off the loop on his belt. 'don't get your hopes up Shirou' He pushed the key into it's hole and turned it. Shirou slowly pulled open the drawer and looked down at the blue katana inside, the talisman was not in it's best shape. The edges were frayed and burnt deep brown, but thankfully it was still intact. 'thank God' he let out a breath of relief, then closed and locked up the dresser and headed back up the rotting stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Rin's almost kidnapping he's changed a bit and Yukio struggles to overcome his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter it's a bit short but I need sleep. Enjoy! :)

"Monsters! Leave me alone! Go away!" Yukio wailed as he shielded his eyes from the small hobgoblins that surrounded him, occasionally nipping at the sleeve of his shirt to tease him. 'Why won't they just leave me alone!' Yukio took a calming breath then dropped his hands and ran away from the monsters in the small playground. 'Just get home they can't find me there.' Yukio burst through the doors of the monastery panting with puffy wet eyes and rushed to his and Rin's room.

"Yukio? Shirou called out to his boy. With worry shrouding his face he excused himself from the small herd of prayers sitting on a bench and darted after him. When he reached his room Yukio was sitting on his bed catching his breath with his arms wrapped around himself. 'I need to approach this carefully.' Fujimoto thought then slowly walked to up to Yukio paused in front of him then picked him up into a gentle hug. "What's wrong Yukio?" he simply asked.

Yukio hesitated. "Nothing just a few bullies." he mumbled and buried his face in Fujimoto's shoulder.

'He's lying.' Shirou thought "If you don't want to tell me that's your choice, but never lie to me Yukio, I'm here for you whenever you need me." he said then patted his back, put him on his feet and gave him a forced smile.

"It's the demons daddy, they won't leave me alone." Yukio said solemnly

Fujimoto thought for a few moments then crouched down to face him at eye level " Yukio, why don't you join me?"

"Huh?" he inquired as he wiped away the salty tears on his face

"You want to be able protect yourself right?" Shirou asked

"Ya" he said warily looking up at his father

"You want to protect Rin?"

"Definitely!" He said with genuine sureness

" So would you like to join me in the fight against demons, become and exorcist, so you can protect yourself and Rin?" Fujimoto asked piecing each question together.

Yukio had an expression of wonder on his face ' Protect Rin? I could do that?' he had made his decision "Yes!"

"Alright!" he yelled, putting his hands on his hips with a grin plastered on his face, slipping back into his goofy façade. "We'll talk about this later. Why don't you go help Rin with dinner?"

"M'kay!" Yukio said cheerfully and nodded his head.

'I'm going to become an exorcist!' he thought with a bright smile.

* * *

Rin hasn't been the same since that man attacked him two years ago. He is stronger, unusually stronger. Not only is he stronger but he noticed a slim change in his senses, he can hear, see, and smell slightly better than before. He can also sense...things, he wrote it off as his imagination but it's almost as if he can feel things around him that aren't there. Rin's emotions have been dulled for the lack of a better word, he never gets as excited or happy or sad as he used to, but like everything else the change is slim. Rin may not be the sharpest kid but he's not stupid, he knows he's not normal anymore.

Rin prepared the Katsudon in three large porcelain bowls and placed them in the center of the wooden table. The other priests are gone for the weekend because of some business 'What kind of business does a priest need to travel for anyways? I'll have to ask daddy.' he thought as he set a pair of chopsticks and a napkin in front of three seats. Rin looked back at the table and nodded in approval 'Okay, looks good' he turned towards the sink "Yukio, you almost done with those dishes?" he asked while tapping his foot.

"Yep! Just finishing up this last pot." Yukio hollered

"OK, I guess I should go get dad." Rin thought out-loud. Just in time said priest barged through the doorway.

"Ah I'm so hungry! You boys are my saviors." Fujimoto bellowed while taking a seat at the end of the table.

The two children followed and sat on either side of Shirou. The three of them clapped their hands together and yelled "Itadakimasu!" then dug in. Halfway through their meal Rin spoke up. "Dad, why did everyone leave?"

Fujimoto tensed "Business." he replied

"What kinda business?" Rin questioned

'Damn this kid's really putting me through the wringer." he thought "A blessing on an old house the next town over." he said.

"Why don't they just have some priest closer do it?" he asked

"They're all busy and the request was urgent so we thought we'd help 'em out." he smoothly lied

"Oh" Rin, satisfied with his father's answer, left it at that as he got up to clean his dish.

"He's lyin to ya kid! What er ya stupid? Rin heard

" I'm not stupid!" he yelled in the direction he heard the voice

Shirou and Yukio both watched in confusion as Rin shouted 'It almost looks like he spoke to that goblin." Shirou thought in shock and caution. He saw no reason to hurry and take it out since it won't hurt anyone but maybe he should of. 'It's probably just my imagination, I am getting old' he thought

Fujimoto got up from his seat and took his, Yukio's, and Rin's empty bowls. " Why don't you two get to bed, I'll clean up and come tuck you both in once I'm done. Okay?" Deciding to ignore Rin's outburst.

Rin turned back to his father and mumbled an okay and walked out of the room. "Okay see you in a minute." Yukio said to his father with obvious question in his eyes then followed Rin.

Shirou sighed 'Maybe I should check Kurikara once more, just to be safe.' he thought to himself

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsudon is a big bowl of rice with pork cutlets on top along with seasoning and sauces if you didn't know. Anyways comment and kudos if you enjoyed, sorry about the length.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wonders why his dad is fighting air.

"You got to be kiddin me!"

One would think after a dear sibling is almost kidnapped and murdered, one would stick with said sibling on long, dangerous walks home. Where, may I remind you, almost kidnapping and murder occurred. But unfortunately that is not the case, Rin is left to walk home alone...again.

And so Rin began his journey home...alone...again. 

'I can't believe he went home without me! Yes I had to stay like an hour or whatever late, but so what! Dad made us promise to always walk home together no matter what. Not such a goodie goodie now, are ya Yukio? And I thought that dad was gonna walk us home today too! Well whatever like I care, I've grown since I was five, I'm a big boy now! No, I'm a man, hehe yeah, a man.'

With his inner rambling Rin was already almost all of the way home. That's when he saw six men and women in long black coats, loaded with guns, swords, and what looked to be grenades. "Wow..." he said to himself as he watched the people run past him, down the corner in front of him.

'Who're they?' Rin asked himself.

He took a closer glance at the last one speeding by 'Seems like they're professionals...Maybe military?'

Fueled by a seven year olds raging curiosity, Rin followed the mysterious people. Turning right, he realized they went down his street. Rin ran after them and lifted his hand to his forehead and squinted, trying to get a better few of the strangers barging into the church he calls home, the sound of gunshots filling their wake.

'Wait, gunshots!?' Rin sprinted to the church in a panic. 'Dad! Yukio!'

He reached the double doors of the monastery and listened, the sounds of shouts and bangs and screams filled the small church.

"Yukio, get back!" he heard his father's voice yell.

'Yukio?' Rin slammed open the doors and, to put it simply, was confused. The people in coats and his father were... fighting air? Yes, air. His father kicked nothing(?) and the front bench of the church split in two, then the bench behind it made a loud thud and shook. Meanwhile several of the coated people shot and swung their swords at the air. What confused him even more was that the bullets from their guns disappeared into thin air after each shot, and that the swings from their swords shook and struggled as if they actually were hitting something other than air. Deciding to store his many questions for later, Rin scanned his eyes over the room, searching for Yukio. 'Bingo!' He stood lightly trembling behind their father with a small pistol in his two fragile hands, lifting it slowly and shooting at the air, which of course, like the other shots fired, disappeared.

"Yukio! Dad!" Rin shouted and ran after them. But in midst of his charged steps he felt pure, unadulterated, agonizing pain tear through chest.

Fujimoto snapped his head up at the sound of Rin's voice and his heart sank to the very pit of his stomach. A demon possessing a large, burley, male body stood over the tiny boy with a massive wood beam in hand. Fujimoto watched in horror as the demon drove the splintered wood in to his son's small chest without hesitation. With a clouded mind and heart Shirou looked down to his sons face. The look of shock and terror, an expression Shirou has seen so many times before on his past comrades faces before their lives ended, spread across his Rin's.

"Rin!!" he heard Yukio scream behind him.

He snapped out of his daze and barreled towards the demon as the other exorcists, having finished taking care of the hobgoblins, shot at his face, distracted by them, the demon lowered his guard, giving the paladin the chance to serve a strong punch to his celiac plexus, in turn launching the human body back, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Fujimoto forced himself to ignore Rin's still body laying on the floor, and stepped up to the possessed human and firmly slammed his foot to the center of his chest to prevent him from moving and began reciting;

"Evil is in their hearts, Oh lord, Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors, Give them after the work of their hands, render onto them to their reward.

Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up.

Blessed be the Lord.

The Lord is my helper, and my protector.

Thou shalt perish!"

The possessed body cursed and began to seizure, after a few moments he was still, just the soft movements of his chest rising and falling.

"Take care of the man!" The paladin yelled then ran to Rin.

Shirou rushed to Rin and knelt beside him, Yukio following suit. He looked down at him. He was laying on his back, the piece of wood sticking from his chest caused him to awkwardly arch his back to prevent the beam from pushing it's way any further through him. His eyes were closed, fluttering slightly with each forced breath. Fujimoto checked his pulse; thump...thump.....thump.......thump. He pulled his hand away.

"He's dying." Fujimoto said in shock and terror.

" No! Dad! Do something Rin can't die!" Yukio sobbed

" Sir, we are taking the victim to the local hospital. He seems to have a few fractures do you need any help with _this_?" An aged female exorcist asked

Fujimoto's eyes didn't leave Rin " No I'll handle him, everyone leave and report to headcourters." He said in a commanding voice

He vaguely heard footsteps and the gentle close of a door but Shirou couldn't think of them now. ' There's no way he could survive this the way he is. They knew that, that's why he left me with him so easily.' he thought

"Rin!" Yukio cried holding on to Rin's pale hand

'There's a possibility... Maybe if I unleashed his powers he could heal.' he thought with hope

The priest quickly picked himself up and ran to the pedestal at the front of the church. With trembling hands he unlocked the keyhole and pushed the entrance open, not bothering to step down the stairs with caution, he rushed to the dresser and unlocked the drawer. Pulling it open, he carefully picked up the sword with both hands, he ripped off the talisman and hesitated. ' Is this really for the best?....He'll die if I don't do something.' Fujimoto moved a hand to the hilt

"Yukio! Get over here now! " he yelled

Soft pitter patters of footsteps followed, Yukio reached the secret room " Dad, what're you doing?" he sniffled

Shirou unsheathed Kurikara.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope you liked, if ya did kudos and comment as always.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pain_

All Rin could feel was excruciating pain, through every inch of his body.

It felt as if his blood was literally boiling, while his muscles and organs are teared apart. His bones felt like they were cracking then breaking repeatedly. Rin distantly heard screaming. 'Who's making that horrible sound?' he wondered in distaste. After a few seconds of coming back to his senses he realized 'Oh...It's me' Eventually the pain was too much for his body and dulled down to a numbness then to nothing.

Calming down and gathering his thoughts Rin felt warm. Not the unbearable heat of his blood boiling, just a comforting, calming warmth. His eyes jolted open as he remembered what happened. Laying on his back, blue surrounded him. Confused he raised his arms and peered up hands, turning them then lightly making fists as flames flared around them. 'Blue flames?' he asked himself in wonder. Putting more questions to the back of his recently fried mind, such as "Why am I covered in blue flames?" or "Why don't they burn?" He picked himself off the floor and snapped his head right and left, searching for his family "Dad? Yukio?" he tried to yell, but instead came out as a broken whisper.

Coughing and clearing his throat, he tried again. "Dad! Yukio!"

He heard some murmurs from the front of the monastery. Behind the pedestal?

Fujimoto stepped out from his and Yukio's shelter from the demonic flames, to see a sight he wished he never would. Rin stood with blue flames flaring from his body, a long fury tail swishing wildly behind him, elongated canines peeking from his lips, and a small oval of flames on either side of his head acting as a strange interpretation of a demon's horns.

Rin was hit with pure relief when he saw his father and started running to him "Daddy!" he yelled unaware of the chunk of wood that protruded from his chest.

"Rin stop!" Fujimoto shouted

Rin froze a few feet from his father, the sides of his mouth turning downwards. "What?" he asked.

"I need you to take a few deep breaths, inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. Clear your mind and compose yourself." Fujimoto said as calmly as possible

Rin followed his fathers instructions hesitantly. After a few minutes the comforting warmth was gone and a sharp pain replaced it, looking down he saw the chunk of wood in his chest, panicking, he looked up to Fujimoto with wide eyes. "D-Dad?"

* * *

 

 "It is necessary Shirou" Mephisto said in a carefree tone as he swiveled in his chair.

"He's my son, I won't let this happen." The paladin replied through gritted teeth

Realizing he won't get anywhere this way with the stubborn paladin, Mephisto abruptly stopped spinning and stared at Shirou across his desk with his best serious face. "If he stays at the monastery demons will attack non-stop which will eventually lead to his death, if he stays here he is sure to be found out by the Vatican and executed on-sight. This is for the best Shirou.

* * *

  **Two years later**

"Don't think of comin' back here ya little brat!" A burly woman screeched an she slammed open the door of a small orphanage and pushed the nine year-old son of satan down shallow steps, landing him on the hard concrete, then slammed the door back shut again, leaving Rin alone.

Rin sighed "What am I doing?" he asked himself, looking up at the sky as if it would answer his question. Deciding that siting on the dirty ground isn't going to get him anywhere he headed downtown, hoping to find some sort of shelter for the rest of the cold night.

Reaching the small, dank area Rin took a glance around. Each building looked old, made out of typical maroon bricks with gross stains spotting them. There were only a few people walking there way around street corners, one man running past him in a rush. A large amount of those odd bug things were floating everywhere, mostly sticking to the shadows from the sparse streetlights. Besides the sketchy look of area, the air was thick and polluted, making it uncomfortable to breathe. Warily walking through an alleyway Rin spotted a couple of metal trash bins. 'better than nothin' he thought as he sat in between them pulling them close to preserve heat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed...even though it was so short...sorry....Next chapter an OC will be introduced.


End file.
